


Takhle mě neutěšuj

by hidden_lemur



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Post-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_lemur/pseuds/hidden_lemur
Summary: Jedna ze starších záležitostí, aby to tu nezelo prázdnotou, než se dostaví ostatní.Co se týče snahy pozvednout příteli náladu, je Crowley vynalézavější, než by Azirafal očekával. Nebo dokonce vyžadoval. Zde je oba zastihujeme ve fázi, kdy se z toho Crowley pokouší vykecat. Zároveň tím odhalíme, proč vlastně vznikl slash.





	Takhle mě neutěšuj

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/gifts).



Zvláštní. Jeden by řekl, že to bude mít uklidňující účinek - i z toho důvodu to přece lidi dělají, ne? - ale Azirafal vypadal spíš vykolejeně. Hrabal se z podlahy, prudce oddechoval a pelichala mu křídla. Když se mu konečně podařilo vstát a nasadit si roztřesenýma rukama umatlané brýle, řekl:  
"Tak tohle bylo přehnané!"  
Crowley nějak nevěděl, co k tomu dodat. Jen tam stál. A usmíval se. Jako had, což bylo - pohlédněme pravdě do tváře - spíše podvědomé a vlastně úplně v pořádku.  
Azirafal se zimničně otřásl a zapnul si poklopec.  
"Můžeš mi říct," pokračoval tónem, v němž se zachvívala všechna beznaděj světa, "jak tě proboha TOHLETO napadlo?"  
Crowley konečně našel ztracenou rovnováhu a taky hlas - což bylo celkem fajn, neboť měl svoji teorii, kterou už léta potřeboval někomu sdělit.  
"No, podívej," oslovil přítele laskavě, "ono to v některejch kulturách funguje i jako, é, něco jinýho než prostředek rozmnožování. Někdy to prostě jen potěší. A to jsi potřeboval, ne?"  
Azirafal vydal neurčitý zvuk. Humpf, které vydáte, když vám dojdou argumenty.  
"Prostě mi to připadalo jako celkem dobrej způsob, jak tě vytrhnout z letargie, chápeš?"  
"Jsi ďábel."  
"Já vím. Děkuju."  
"Naprostý zvrhlík."  
"Tak to zase prrr! Zatímco VAŠE strana celý věky vymýšlela zdlouhavý, dokonale pitomý a uslintaně romantický způsob, jak přinutit dvě lidský bytosti opačnýho pohlaví, aby se dřív nebo později pokusily strčit tu jednu věc do té druhé věci a s požehnáním toho chlápka tam nahoře zplodit potomstvo, NAŠE strana se na to rovnou vykašlala a spokojila se s prostým vynálezem chtíče. Pak měla pochopitelně fůru času na spoustu jinejch - zajímavějších - projektů. Třeba takovej SLASH. "  
Azirafal polkl.  
"Dobrá - já neříkám, že s tím zcela souhlasím, ale chápu tvoje pohnutky. Bylo to vlastně docela… milé."  
Crowley se spokojeně zazubil.  
"Jo, to bylo."  
"Docela příjemné, když se to tak vezme."  
"Jo."  
"Takovým… hodně divným způsobem."  
"Kdybys měl čirou náhodou zase někdy depku, neexistuje jedinej důvod, proč bychom nemohli - "  
"Ehm, Crowley," odkašlal si Azirafal a podvědomě ucouvl. " Slyšel jsi někdy rčení: nedráždi hada bosou nohou?"  
"Teda, přiznám se, že TEĎ mi to zní poněkud -"  
"CROWLEY!"  
Každý příběh by měl - čistě teoreticky - obsahovat i cosi jako morální poučení, tím si byl Azirafal zcela jist. Ovšem jediné, na které momentálně dokázal přijít, bylo tohle:  
To, že svého přítele z hloubi duše milujete, ještě neznamená, že byste ho v některých okamžicích nejraději nepraštili. I když se pokouší chovat mile. A pokud se čirou náhodou jmenuje Crowley, pak ZEJMÉNA v těchto okamžicích…


End file.
